A Hobbit's Words
by Mongoose Peasant
Summary: Basically an alternate ending to the Hobbit. Told in 3rd person. Thorin, Fili and Kili are all alive, as are the rest of the members of the company. Not written as well as Tolkien's obviously but certainly nicer. A bit of Thilbo Bagginshield in there. I suck at summaries, but I hope you will take the time to read it, and maybe favourite if you think it's worthy?


Bilbo Baggins was wonderful with words. He could make them do anything he wanted, being the learned hobbit that he was. He could write pages and pages and never would one get bored reading it.

His works were exceptional. They were enthralling and made one feel as if they were there, on the battlefield, or in the hiding spot, or up the tree, or in the freezing river.

But hard as Bilbo tried, he could not write the damn letter!

Everything was clear in his mind, but as soon as he picked up a quill, he would just stare blankly at the parchment, until he put the quill down again. He had tried and tried, but he just couldn't do it.

He simply didn't have the words to describe what he was feeling. There was so much happening in his head that he simply couldn't cope with it. He didn't understand why he was having such difficulty with this one letter.

He had never had trouble with words before; they just came freely to him and flowed onto the paper as if tracing some long forgotten text. So, it frustrated him to be having so much confusion over what to write in a simple letter.

Given, it was a letter to one he cared deeply about. But they all were, weren't they? He cared much for his friends, but this one was different.

He needed it to express his every fear, his every insecurity, his every feeling. Everything he had wanted to say, but hadn't had the courage to. Apologising for every mistake he had made, and articulating every unexplained idea that he had put into motion.

The words at the top of the page stared at him. They were the only thing he hadn't been confused over. _Dearest Thorin._

Those two words contained enough emotion for him to express everything, but he needed to be clear, to be sure that he would understand.

So, for inspiration, he thought back over his time in the company, thinking of all the times the Durin brothers had pranked him, and of all the times Bofur had made him laugh. He thought of all the times Oin and Gloin had pulled faces behind Dwalin's back.

He thought of the grunts of thanks from Bifur as Bilbo had helped him up or given him a plate of food. He remembered all the times he had spent around the fire laughing along with the dwarves, feeling like he belonged.

He remembered the sense of pride he felt after taking down his first Orc, and the smile that plastered itself on his face whilst watching the dwarves bet on how much ale Bombur could drink.

He contemplated all the times he had glanced around to see Thorin sitting quietly alone, lost in thought. He thought about the times he had only taken the night watch to peer at Thorin while he slept.

He recalled the few occasions on which he had seen the dwarf prince smile. He remembered the way Thorin's blue eyes flashed dangerously when he was angry, and how his shoulders tensed when he grasped his sword.

The way he relaxed after a battle when he had confirmed that his nephews were safe, and the way his voice sounded when he was upset. Bilbo reminisced about how his beard looked when it was flecked with snow, and how gallant he looked when he sat upon his pony.

All the emotions running through his veins made him want to cry, with both sadness and joy, but he continued to stare blankly at the parchment in front of him. His eyes traced the words he had written already, as if wanting confirmation before he began.

As he slowly lowered the tip of the quill to the paper, the ideas started to come to him. He wrote steadily, pausing only to re-ink his quill before continuing.

The words came reluctantly but came nonetheless. Bilbo hoped they would make sense when he read it over.

When he finally signed his name at the bottom, and sat back, he sighed. He had done it and it made a little sense. But he knew Thorin would understand.

So he put the last letter into its envelope and went to the mailbox. It would be collected at the end of the day, and would be on its way to the recipient.

But as Bilbo was about to slide the letters into the box, he hesitated. He was actually frightened to send them, well not all of them, just the one.

But he swallowed the fear and slipped the letters inside, and went back to his own little hobbit-hole.

Weeks passed and Bilbo forgot about the letters. He wasn't sure quite how he had, for he had spent so much time writing them, and fearing to send them.

But, he went about his days and continued to live his comfortable life as Bilbo Baggins of the Shire. He minded his own business and didn't talk to many people save his nephew Frodo, and the wizard, Gandalf.

So, it was quite a surprise when he got a knock on his door. He knew neither his nephew nor Gandalf would knock; they usually just wandered in, so he was confused as to who it could be.

He gripped the door handle for a few seconds before opening the door to come face to face with the dwarf King, who had a smile on his face. Bilbo's jaw dropped.

Before long, he regained his manners, closing his mouth and inviting Thorin inside. The dwarf looked around appreciatively at the place where their whole adventure had started.

Bilbo showed him to the sitting room then he went off to make tea. He came back and laid the tray on the small table before sitting down himself.

He was slightly afraid to look at the dwarf and kept his eyes firmly fixed on the floor. There was silence.

He hadn't thought for a minute that Thorin would have come here, all the way to his little home in the Shire, so far away from his great kingdom. But yet, here he was, sitting right in front of him.

Bilbo couldn't resist any longer, looking up as he heard Thorin chuckle. He locked his brown eyes with the dwarf's blue ones. A smile crept onto Bilbo's lips.

He had missed Thorin. Even after all that had been said at their last meeting, he still felt the same. Even after the rejection had passed, his feelings hadn't changed.

Thorin seemed to guess what Bilbo was thinking about for the smile on his face disappeared and he dropped his gaze. Not once had Thorin looked away first. Not ever. Not from anyone.

But he was doing it now, and Bilbo was surprised to say the least. He was confused by this whole encounter. He didn't know what Thorin had hoped to accomplish by coming here, nor could he account for the strange fluttery sensation in his stomach.

Bilbo dropped his eyes to the floor, not wanting to seem rude by staring. The dwarf seemed to regain his confidence and spoke for the first time since he had arrived.

"Bilbo…" Thorin began softly. The hobbit did not look up for fear his mask of calm would crack.

"I'm sorry." Thorin stated before falling quiet again. Bilbo risked a glance at the dwarf who was looking at his boots, shifting nervously on the couch. Bilbo resisted the urge to smile at his behaviour.

"I was just angry. I shouldn't have said those things to you, and I'm sorry. You deserve better than that, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry, and… I'm sorry." He gushed.

"I forgive you." Bilbo told Thorin quietly.

"I didn't know what I was saying. I should have controlled myself. I just can't believe what I said. It was horrible and I feel awful."

"I forgive you." Bilbo repeated.

"I feel like such an idiot. I was so cruel to you; even after all you did to help. I'm the worst person in the world."

"I forgive you." Bilbo repeated yet again.

"It was a repulsive thing to do to someone who helped so much. You fought with us and you didn't leave. I'm disgusted with myself. I shouldn't even be allowed to be king. I-"

"Thorin, stop." The dwarf's eyes flicked quickly up to meet the hobbit's and then back to the floor.

"I already said I forgive you, three times already!" Bilbo laughed as Thorin's head snapped up at his words.

"You… forgive… me?" Thorin queried. Bilbo nodded.

"After all I did and said to you?" The dwarf's voice rose slightly. Bilbo nodded again.

"It's fine if you don't. After all, what I said was horrible. If I was in your position, I would have slapped you by now." He smiled slightly before frowning again. Bilbo chuckled.

"I do forgive you. But I'm not going to slap you. I don't think I could survive the look you'd give me." Thorin looked up at the hobbit embarrassedly biting on his lower lip.

Bilbo got up and sat down next to the dwarf on the couch. Thorin did not turn, just kept staring ahead, looking at nothing in particular.

Bilbo placed his hand on his friend's shoulder, looking over at the dark hair falling from his head. Thorin turned to look at the hobbit who had been so kind to him.

The dwarf wrapped his arms around Bilbo, and placed his forehead against that of the hobbit.

"Thank you, Bilbo Baggins, for everything." Bilbo blushed and hugged Thorin back.

At that moment, the front door opened, and Gandalf walked inside, closing the door behind him. He walked to the sitting room to find hobbit and dwarf alike sitting side by side awkwardly, staring at him.

"I'm _terribly_ sorry to interrupt, but I have been asked to escort you both." A smile was playing on Gandalf's face as he watched the pair exchange confused glances, before Bilbo spoke, sensing that Thorin was not quite ready to.

"And where would you be escorting us to?" Bilbo raised his eyebrow at Gandalf. The wizard laughed quietly and said:

"That it for me to know, and for you to find out, master Bilbo." The hobbit looked over at the dwarf sitting next to him, who seemed equally puzzled.

The pair stood, and followed Gandalf from the room and out the door. The two were sat in Gandalf's famous wooden carriage. Gandalf uttered a few words and the dwarf and hobbit gasped simultaneously as they lost the ability to see.

"Gandalf, what in Durin's name do you think you are you doing?" Thorin tried to keep his voice steady.

"It's a necessary precaution." The wizard stated.

"Precaution for what?"

"That, Thorin Oakenshield, you cannot know just yet." Bilbo smiled as he heard Thorin huff in disgust at being so utterly helpless.

"Relax, Thorin, Gandalf is hardly going to hand us over to Goblins or the like, are you Gandalf?" The wizard did not reply.

"Gandalf?" Bilbo queried worriedly. It was the wizard's turn to smile.

The dwarf and the hobbit sat quietly for the journey, as did Gandalf. They had no idea what was going on or where they were going, or why they were going there. But they didn't seem to be getting any answers, so they sat back in silence and listened to the sounds around them.

Birds chirped and the light wind rustled the trees. Despite living here nearly all of his life, Bilbo could not for the life of him, figure out where they were. His head snapped around, at every sound, knowing even before he did that he wouldn't be able to see where it had come from.

At last the cart pulled to a stop. It was silent, but Bilbo thought he could hear breathing nearby, and not from Thorin or the wizard.

"Thorin, Bilbo, stand. You will have to be carried as your eyesight cannot yet be restored."

"But it can, right?" Bilbo asked nervously, ignoring Thorin's outraged huff at the mention of being carried. _A dwarf king is never carried. He will hold his own._ Bilbo heard Thorin's voice speak in his head, and he couldn't help but smile as he knew that that would be what the dwarf was thinking right at this moment.

"Of course, and it will, when the time is right."

"The right time better be soon, because I'm starting to get very annoyed." Thorin said through his teeth. Bilbo and Gandalf chuckled. Thorin was not impressed.

Gandalf clicked his fingers and the two blind friends were being lifted from the carriage by, Bilbo guessed, about 6 people, four carrying Thorin and two, himself.

"I just hope my nephews don't find out about this. I'd never hear the end of it." Thorin said to no-one in particular. Bilbo heard spluttering from below him, which sounded awfully like someone hiding a laugh.

The two were placed on solid ground. They were not exactly sure where the solid ground was, but it didn't matter.

"Alright, are you ready?" Gandalf called. Bilbo nodded and Thorin huffed which the wizard took as agreement.

"1…2…3…!" Bilbo and Thorin became able to see at exactly the same time. But there was not much to look at. They were standing on a small concrete block and staring out onto an empty field. The two looked at each other in confusion.

"Uh… Gandalf?" Bilbo called into thin air. A loud bang and a flash of light caused both the hobbit and the dwarf to shield their eyes.

When they uncovered their faces, smiles appeared on both Bilbo and Thorin's lips as they stared down at a large fire, surrounded by a whole circle of dwarves and a wizard, all sitting on the ground.

The group below them cheered and stood to greet their friend and their King. Bilbo was hugged out when he finally sat down, Thorin on his left, and Bofur on his right. The hobbit was sure he saw a tear fall from Thorin's eye but elected to ignore it, to spare the dwarf King some pride. Finally, after much chanting to support the idea, Bilbo stood.

"Thank you all, for being here. I know some of you have come a long way. Well, all of you."

"I just want to tell you all how much you mean to me, and how much I have missed you since our journey together. Not a day goes by when I don't think of each and every one of you."

"It changed me, as Gandalf said it would, and I'd like to think I changed for the better."

"Gandalf, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Oin, Gloin, Dwalin, Balin, Dori, Nori, Ori, Fili, Kili and Thorin, you are all my family."

"I think I speak for Thorin as well, when I say, thank you for all you've done, and I love you all." Fili and Kili looked nervously at their uncle; they knew he didn't like people speaking for him, but he was looking up at the hobbit, teary-eyed. Bilbo sat as Thorin stood to address his family.

"I support all that our hobbit has said, but there is one person who he has neglected to mention." Bilbo's heart stopped as he did a head count and restarted as he looked up confusedly at the dwarf.

"This person was always there for me during the adventure, though I did not know it. This person was instrumental to the whole operation."

"This person saved many lives, and fixed many relationships. This person saved my life more than once."

"This person is one of the bravest, kindest, noblest people I have ever known, with one of the biggest hearts I have ever heard of."

"This person is one of the fourteen people I would trust with my life. He happens to be one of the fourteen sitting here. And by now I'm sure he has done the math and realised who he is." The dwarf king looked down and it took Bilbo a moment to realise that Thorin's deep-set blue eyes were on him.

He blushed and looked at the ground, much to the delight of his friends, who had all been faster at piecing the puzzle together that he had.

Thorin took Bilbo's hand and helped the hobbit to his feet, which proved to be difficult as Bilbo was shaking with sobs. But he was crying with happiness.

Thorin put his finger under Bilbo's chin and lifted until their eyes locked. Before Bilbo registered what was happening, Thorin's lips were on his own and they kissed under the fireworks for what seemed like an eternity.

And that, boys and girls, is the end of our story.

**BILBO'S LETTER TO THORIN:**

_Dearest Thorin,_

_Every day since I left has been a torture to me. Your words ring in my ears, and I remember each and every second what I did and how much I hurt you._

_Until my last breath comes, this will weigh on my shoulders, and even apologising will not help, for the scars I inflicted cut much too deep to heal._

_I'm not sure exactly why I did what I did; I just wanted everyone to be peaceful and for there to be no more fighting, no more pain, no more death._

_Broken relationships destroy everything. Even life itself is not spared. I could not bear to let that happen to you, any of you, whom I care for so deeply._

_I don't expect you to forgive me for what I did, but I do hope that you will see that I at least try to fix the problems I caused with my stupidity and pig-headedness._

_This is the last you will hear from me as I will not write again, so I wanted to let you know something._

_On our adventure, I watched as our group grew closer together, and grew up. I saw respect for each other climbing every day. _

_Seeing how strong you were, how strong you are, gives me hope for your family and for your entire race._

_They will have a King to lead them through anything and everything, a King who will stay with them, and care for them as long as he lives._

_I rejoice in the fact that Fili and Kili and the rest have such a great role model to look up to._

_I wish all the best for you, your family and your race. May you be forever healthy and fruitful._

_This next bit might confuse you, and if so, ask your nephews to explain. They know everything._

_With all the blessings I could possibly send on a piece of paper and my undying love for you,_

_Yours truly and forever, _

_ Bilbo Baggins_


End file.
